


The Place We Call Home

by milkydors



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Dark Past, Drama, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydors/pseuds/milkydors
Summary: What can be thicker than blood?Seungcheol had known Jeonghan ever since the days Jeonghan still cried whenever his father left for work. Then, on a fateful Monday, his father left for good. That time, Jeonghan didn’t cry.Twenty years later, unknowingly, Jeonghan has started building a family of his own. Seungcheol quietly watches as Jeonghan takes in one kid after another. As long as the smile he comes to love still graces Jeonghan’s face, Seungcheol is willing to give Jeonghan whatever he wants, whenever he needs.That includes a home for 13 boys.





	1. The Boy Who Always Cries

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Seventeen discovering each other and building a family together, hence this fic. Rated mature for dark themes in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Crossposted on aff (Dorosmy)

It isn't the path he always takes.

Sometimes, happiness comes at the most unexpected time. Jeonghan likes experiencing new things, taking new paths, telling new stories.

Meeting new people.

Fate is not planned, but will undoubtedly come to you. Jeonghan is a firm believer of fate, and that is how he has been living his whole life. Fate brings people together, but it is up to the ‘you’ and ‘us’ to decide if we want to persevere or destroy. Destruction is easier, and that is what most people end up choosing. To be able to persevere takes more than just courage. It is about what resides within our hearts, and love is something Jeonghan has plenty to give.

Jeonghan smells of coffee. Probably from the hundreds of cups he brews everyday. Jeonghan likes to believe it is just his natural scent, just as everyone has a scent that makes people go ‘ah, this smells like you’. Jeonghan deeply loves coffee. Coffee is bitter, yet sweet. Coffee is like humans. Coffee is like his heart, except Jeonghan’s coffee never gets cold.

On one hand is a hotly brewed cup of Vanilla Latte, the other holding a phone with the GPS opened. Jeonghan sighs for the nth time, ‘This doesn’t feel right.’ He is lost, in a neighbourhood he never has the chance to travel to. He decides to go back the way he came, but before that, he will have a nice lunch to make up for the walking he has done for the day. About three blocks in front of him situates a small family restaurant that sells different kinds of stews. He promptly walks towards the place.

That is when he spots the crying boy.

The boy is sitting on the cold ground of the alleyway between the restaurant and the grocery shop. He is sipping on the beef stew, all while crying hard at the same time. It looks like no one seems to take notice of him, despite the boy being quite a sight. Maybe, they simply don't care, too wrapped up in their own selfish desires.

Jeonghan’s heart hurts for the boy. He has never met the boy, ever. Yet, it feels like nature for him to walk to the crying boy and say,

“You know, tears don’t mix well with the soup.”

The boy immediately shoots up, confused.

“And the ground is not very comfy. I know a better place to enjoy the soup.”

The boy momentarily stops crying, still very confused.

“Come with me.”

The boy asks no questions, and follows Jeonghan.

***

It has been three weeks since Seungkwan started living in Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s shared house. It may not be that grand of a house. Two bedrooms, a common area for cooking, eating and entertainment, one bathroom. To Jeonghan, it is his dream house, a place he can proudly call home.

Seungkwan shares a bed with Jeonghan since they didn’t really expect to have a guest. Seungcheol did not question Jeonghan when he one day brought in a boy that looked like all he ever did was crying, what with the swelling red puffy eyes and snotty nose. Seungkwan settled in quickly. It was as if Seungkwan had been living with Jeonghan and Seungcheol since forever. Seungcheol can see that Seungkwan has taken a strong liking to Jeonghan, and in return, Seungkwan finds Seungcheol a pleasant presence. Seungkwan doesn’t say it but, Jeonghan and Seungcheol feel like home.

And home is a luxury to Seungkwan.

They later learn that Seungkwan is 7 years younger than Jeonghan and should have currently attended second year of high school had he not been expelled for unexplained extended absence, to which Jeonghan vows to re-enrol him because ‘education is important for growing boys’, accompanied by a silent ‘don’t be like me’. They also learn that Seungkwan is a huge crybaby. He can cry and will cry at anything. A children show where the hero finally slayed the baddie. A lost dog that finally found his way home. An abandoned child that finally met his mother. Apparently he cried the day Jeonghan met him because the beef stew was just so good and tasted like home. Jeonghan did not pry further.

Seungkwan is a sensitive boy. Jeonghan is going to protect him with all his heart and bask him in his unconditional love. Jeonghan tries to remake the ‘so delicious I cried’ beef stew from the family restaurant. It may never match Jun’s cooking but Jeonghan still tries either way. Seungkwan happily finishes the soup in one go and asks for seconds. Jeonghan mentally adds ‘make the best beef stew’ to his list of to-dos. He needs to later consult Jun about this.

On one evening, when everyone is cozily watching an old Korean sitcom after dinner (Jeonghan calls it quality family time), Seungcheol suddenly announces that he is set on buying a new bed for Seungkwan. Seungkwan fiercely rejects, and Jeonghan can literally see Seungcheol’s ears droop. Seungkwan notices and immediately says, “I like sleeping and cuddling with dad.”

Seungkwan goes beet red and Seungcheol whips his head so fast it’s a wonder how it’s still on his neck.

Jeonghan just smiles.


	2. The Boy Who Likes Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Jeonghan meet in this chapter ;)

Jeonghan likes visiting the local library. There is this sense of tranquility and mutual respect that calms him. He also likes the smell of books. Jeonghan does not mind spending his whole day there.

Lately he has been going to the library in another district closer to the city because they offer special books that are usually not available in other libraries. Jeonghan has been studying Psychology part-time and he is seeking books, specifically novels, that depict human emotions in ways not possible by the restrictions in textbooks. He likes to explore and learn by feeling the way humans think rather than reading it off the hard written words dictated by some know-it-all.

For the three weeks that Jeonghan starts visiting this library, there is this boy that is always sitting in the same table close to the windows by the corner far from everything else, at the same time - Jeonghan finds out by unconsciously peeking - reading the same book. Sure, a book takes long to finish, but this boy has been reading the same page. Jeonghan knows because he doesn’t hear any rustling of the page turning.

It was never in Jeonghan’s intention to approach the boy. He understands that the boy wants to be alone and he respects that. The boy probably seeks refuge in the library and revels in the peaceful silence it offers.

But one day, the boy doesn’t read any book, oddly enough, and chooses to just sleep in his spot. The glasses that usually adorn his face are on the table. Jeonghan notices the handsome features and figures a smile would really suit his face. On this very day, Jeonghan decides to stay back until the library closes, and his hunch is right, the boy is still sleeping. Jeonghan slowly inches closer to the boy and pats his back, hopefully he gets the signal to wake up and leave the library, and in fact he does.

Wonwoo opens his eye to the face of a strikingly handsome, almost ethereal, man, and is startled at the sudden human contact. He takes the cue to quickly get up and gather his belongings. He doesn't want to have any human interactions. He picks the library because he can be alone, so he doesn't have to go back to that place. The place he used to call home, now in shatters.

“Things that are bound to happen will happen.” - Jeonghan says with firmness in his voice, trying to reach out to the stranger.

Wonwoo stops on his track to the entrance of the library. For the first time, he chooses to not run away but looks back. What he sees is a strangely calming and reassuring smile that almost dissolves all his problems, almost.

“Care to join me for a cup of coffee or two? And this book you've been reading, let's not read it anymore, the parents had no consideration of the child when they chose their end. I have plenty of good ones at home if you don't mind coming with me to my place.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “Is that an offer for date, well, two dates?”

Jeonghan doesn't reply and simply looks straight into Winslow's tired and dull black orbs, now twinkling with a hint of hope.

“My name is Jeon Wonwoo.”

***

When Jeonghan came home with a stranger, Seungcheol immediately knew what's up. He sighed, thinking about how he could get a new bed and rearrange the room for a sleeping space. Oh, there's food to take care of too. And school, if the boy is still young. There will be a lot of works for him, but as long as Jeonghan is happy, he doesn't mind it one bit.

Wonwoo is a boy of few words. He prefers to enjoy reading books by himself in the quietness of the house. Due to this, Wonwoo is extremely knowledgable. Jeonghan smiles to himself, Wonwoo is the very embodiment of the library, and to his surprise, Wonwoo can crack a dad joke or two. He also really likes being lazy. Wonwoo might be much taller than Jeonghan and looks intimidating, but he is simply an overgrown endearing sloth.

One day, Seungkwan and Seungcheol go out to shop for amenities. When they come back, they see Wonwoo asleep on Jeonghan’s shoulder with a half opened book in his hand. Jeonghan meanwhile is watching TV with such a low volume it is practically silent. Seungkwan pouts. That is supposed to be his spot. He puts down the shopping bags and goed straight for the empty spot next to Jeonghan. He plops down and leans on Jeonghan’s still free shoulder.

Seungcheol has to suppress his laugh when Jeonghan gives him the stare and a warning not to wake Wonwoo up.


End file.
